


Of Sunsets and New Beginnings

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bocchan!Shiro, Eventual Romance, Gen, Kinda, Koi!Keith, M/M, Mer AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He took in his friend's appearance. Takashi was left amazed every time he saw his friend. There was no doubt that his friend was the most beautiful out of all the Koi fish his family owned. He thinks his friend might be the most beautiful among humans as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lexi's Koi Ningyo AU really inspired me, and I wanted to write something for this AU so here I am, I guess. 
> 
> The AU in question-  
> http://bloomejasmine.tumblr.com/post/178169739160/koi-ningyo-au-rich-bocchama-shiro-meets-his-family

"Bocchama, where are you?"

 

"Bocchama!"

 

"Bocchama, please come back!"

 

The child watched as the maids ran around in a panic. He was aware that the mistress of the house was going to punish them for losing her child, again, even if it wasn't any of their faults. He felt sorry for them, since the mistress can get really scary sometimes, but there was  _ no way _ he was going back to the house.

 

He didn't like studying Japanese! Plus, Ms. Sanda was so mean! His other tutors gave him breaks in between lessons and chatted with him, but not Ms. Sanda. Ms. Sanda only gives him extra homework as punishment if he dozes off during his lessons, but his parents won't change tutors because she's the "best of the best" whatever that means. He can’t remember ever seeing her smile. Takashi suspects she might not be human.

 

He ducked lower when he heard footsteps approaching. It was a maid. Fortunately for him, she didn't think to look behind the bushes and moved on to search the next area. He held his breath, not daring to breathe, in case she comes back again,

 

When the footsteps receded, he sighed in relief and stood up. His yukata was all dirty from being on the ground for so long- his mother will surely scold him- but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He was practically buzzing from excitement; he had a friend to meet. Tiny legs carried him as fast as they could, tripping over themselves in excitement.

 

He was panting by the time he reached the pond. Takashi slowed his pace, walking up the dock. He crouched down, eyes peering in; searching. Koi fishes of all colours and sizes were swimming around in the crystal clear water. They were his family's prized possession. But Takashi only cared for one specific koi fish;  _ his _ Koi.

 

"You're late." The voice came from his left, tone neutral. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and was greeted by the sight of his friend. He had pushed himself up on the dock with his elbows, a bored expression on his face, tail twirling lazily in the water. Takashi's heart soared with joy.

 

"Koi!" he exclaimed, happiness spilling from his lips. He launched himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around him, almost toppling them both over in the water. The merman laughed silently and returned the hug; he wrapped a nimble arm around the boy. That only prompted Takashi to hug him tighter before pulling back.

 

His friend didn’t have a name. So Takashi simply and uncreatively called him “Koi”. The first time he did, the merman made a funny expression; nose all scrunched up and tail flickering. Takashi was afraid that maybe his new friend didn’t like the name, but then the merman shrugged and muttered, “Whatever,” and Takashi had been calling him “Koi” ever since.

 

He took in his friend's appearance. Long, dark locks framed a thin, pale face. A slim torso morphing into a long, beautiful tail. However, the most striking feature was his eyes. They were a dark blue-grey that shone violet when the light hit them at a certain angle. 

 

Takashi was left amazed every time he saw his friend. There was no doubt that his friend was the most beautiful out of all the Koi fish his family owned. He thinks his friend might be the most beautiful among humans as well.

 

"I don't like being stared at." his friend's monotone voice brought him out of his reverie. He had pulled himself up on the dock, lying on his front, pushing himself up on his elbows, tail idly waving in the air. He sounded more curious than upset.

 

Takashi apologized anyway. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. "You're just really pretty."

 

The merman's heart melted. "It's alright," he said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “I don't mind if it's you." Takashi preened under the attention and the merman playfully ruffled his hair. "So why were you late?" he asked.

 

"I was busy with my lessons" he explained. "And I missed you so much! Did  _ you _ miss me?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. He was buzzing with happiness. Just being around the merman had that effect on him.

 

Koi hummed, contemplating the answer. Then he looked Takashi straight in the eyes and said, "No, not at all."

 

Takashi began to sniffle as tears filled his eyes, hurt by his words.  The merman laughed and pulled him in for a hug. Takashi struggled against the hug. He felt betrayed. But the seven year old was still weaker than a fully grown merman. Almost effortlessly, Koi had pulled him to his chest and was running a hand through his hair.

 

"Of course I missed you, you dummy." The merman spoke softly. "I missed you a lot. You're the only good thing about this place." 

 

Takashi sniffled and tried to blink away his tears. He knew he was special to Koi. He still didn't understand how or why, but he appreciated it all the same. "Really? You mean it?" Takashi asked, voice wobbling, lower lip trembling.

 

Koi pulled back from him and nodded. "Yes. Really," he answered with a smile and Takashi felt his chest blossom with joy.  He wiped his face with the sleeves of his outfit, removing traces of tears.

 

"I think you're good too!" He said. "The best! You're my best friend in the entire world!" he threw his arms out for emphasis. Takashi felt the need to let his friend know how he felt about his friend.

 

Koi huffed out a laugh and flicked his tail, splashing him with water. "Hey!" the boy cried out, wiping his face. Koi snickered.

 

He decided to take revenge. 

 

He splashed Koi back. Koi blinked, not expecting the counter-attack, before his expression turned mischievous. It quickly escalated into a full-blown fight. They laughed and splashed each other with water until their sides ached and they ran out of breath. 

 

By the time they were done with playing, the sky was tinted a beautiful shade of orange. It reminded Takashi of Koi's scales. Except with their splashes of red and orange reflecting in the light, they were much prettier than any sunset ever could be.

 

Takashi was sitting on the dock while Koi had settled back into the pond, head resting on Takashi’s lap. He closed his eyes and listened to Takashi babble.

 

“-And the five lions join together and form a bigger robot! But that one doesn’t look like a lion.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah! I like the black lion the most. It’s the guardian of the sky!”

 

“I like the sky. It’s very blue.”

 

“-But the inside of the black lion is purple though. I wonder why.”

 

“Because if it was black, then the pilot wouldn’t be able to see anything.”

 

Takashi gasped, eyes wide. “You’re right! Koi, you’re so smart!”

 

“Thank you. I try not to be dumb.”

 

“Oh! I never asked, what’s your favourite lion?”

 

“Takashi, I’ve never watched the show.”

 

The boy frowned. “Oh, right. I’ll just talk about something else then! Did you know that Matt has a little baby sister now?”

 

Koi made a curious sound. “Does he now?”

 

“Yes! All the adults keep calling her “cute” but I don’t see it. She so small! And wrinkly and red! And she cries a lot. She looks weird.”

 

“You know, you were small and wrinkly and weird looking once.”

 

“I was not!”

 

“Yes, you were. Bet you cried a lot as well.”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

They continued their back and forth banter until Koi suddenly realized something. He poked Takashi's legs from where they were dangling from the dock. Takashi stopped pouting and gave his friend a curious look. In response, Koi said, "You should be heading back now, Takashi."

 

Takashi immediately protested. He didn't want to leave Koi yet! He loved spending time with his friend, it was the best part of his day. 

 

"Come on, Takashi. You don't want to get into too much trouble with your parents, do you?" Koi asked, an amused expression on his face. 

 

But before he could protest that getting into trouble would be worth it if it meant getting to spend more time with his best friend, Koi continued, "Besides, you're getting hungry. Go fill up that little stomach of yours.” Koi poked his stomach.

 

Takashi was about to argue that  _ no, he wasn't hungry _ , when his stomach let out a loud growl. Koi blinked, once, twice- before dissolving into a snickering mess. 

 

Takashi pouted, embarrassed, and planned to bring along snacks the next time he comes to visit Koi. When the merman was finally done laughing, he said, "I rest my case." Takashi grumbled under his breath.

 

Koi pulled himself up to the dock once more and gestured for Takashi to come closer. When he came close enough, the merman pushed his hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead. Takashi felt himself melting under the rare display of affection from the merman. 

 

"See you tomorrow?" Koi asked, and Takashi heard the uncertainty in his voice- like Takashi might say no (which is completely ridiculous, if you asked him).

 

He returned the affection by placing a wet, sloppy kiss of his own on the merman's cheek. He hugged his friend. "Yeah! I'll just see you tomorrow!" He pulled back and kissed his other cheek, making the merman chuckle. 

 

He slowly, hesitantly, pulled away from his friend. Koi dived back into the water, coming up again to wave at Takashi. Takashi excitedly waved back. 

 

"Bye bye, Koi!" he hollered, walking back to his house. The merman kept his eyes on the boy till he couldn't see him anymore. He dived back into the water, impatiently waiting for the next time the boy would come to visit him. 

 

Takashi ran back to the house, guided by his hunger, already planning on how to sneak out again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gave Takashi the blankest face possible and asked, "Isn't that a character from your favourite TV show?" 
> 
> Takashi flushed, embarrassed at being caught. "Yes," he answered in a small voice.
> 
> "I thought this name was going to mean 'me and no one else'," the merman couldn't help teasing him, especially as he turned redder and redder.
> 
> "He's really cool," the boy mumbled, in lieu of an answer.

"Hey Koi, why don't you have a name?" Takashi had asked him one day. It left stunned for a moment. He wasn’t prepared for such a question. The human child stopped swinging his legs and gave him a curious look.

 

After getting over the initial surprise, he answered, "Because no one ever gave me one." When he saw the way the boy huffed in indignation, he smiled and corrected himself, "Before you, that is."

 

But the answer didn't seem to satisfy the child. He stared at the water with a frown on his face as he thought deeply about something. 

 

The merman patiently waited for the boy's next words. They were sitting on the dock (like usual), watching the sun go down. 

 

Takashi had sneaked out again to meet him. But the merman couldn't find it in himself to turn him away when the child looked at him with those bright, innocent eyes shining with excitement (And the greater part of him was delighted to have Takashi around. It can get awfully lonely on your own.)

 

"What about your parents?" the boy speaks again, staring at him with an intensity he didn't think was possible for an eight year old. "Didn't they give you a name?" 

 

He shook his head. "I don't know. Never met them."

 

The child's eyes widen, clearly shocked. "Y-You don't remember them?" the boy asked, big grey eyes turning sorrowful. "That's... that's," he started stammering. "That's really sad," is what he finally managed to get out. "I can't even imagine not having my mama and papa around. I'd be so lonely," And really, the merman didn't think it was possible for a human to look like a wounded animal, but here Takashi was, proving him wrong for the second time. 

 

He shrugged. "It's not too bad," he said, in an attempt to comfort the child. "Can't miss what I never had."

 

The merman panicked when his plan backfired; the boy sniffed and looked close to tears. "T-Takashi?" he called out, alarmed. But before he could say anything more, he was being tackled by the boy. Takashi nuzzled his face in his neck, tightening his hold around his neck. The merman slowly hugged back and patted the child on the head, not saying anything. Takashi will tell him when he's ready.

 

Takashi mumbled something into his shoulder he wasn't able to catch. "Sorry, say that again?", he asked.

 

Takashi pulled back from the hug and gave him a determined look. "You have me now," Takashi declared, voice wobbly, but tone resolute. "And I'll never give up on you! I'll even give you a name!" the boy exclaimed.

 

He couldn't stop the amused chuckle that escaped his lips. "But you already gave me one," he said. "You named me "Koi", didn't you?" And really, that was enough for him. He never imagined anyone being able to see him in his true form, let alone befriending them and given a name.

"No! I mean yes, but it's not a  _ name _ name!" the child argued. "You need a name for yourself! One that's... that's you! A name that's going to mean you and nobody else," Takashi tried to explain, stumbling over his words. "I gave you a nickname. And you need a real name," he decides.

 

"Alright then. Give me one," the merman said, a small smile on his face. The child brightened and started contemplating- a frown on his face as he thought way too seriously about something so trivial. It was, frankly, an adorable sight. 

 

The merman always found himself smiling every time Takashi came around. His existence is a long and lonely one; he never even expected anyone to be able to see. But then Takashi entered his life. The human child was a bright bundle of joy, and for some reason, decided that the merman was worth his time and affection. It warmed him right down to his core. 

 

He was brought out of his musing when the boy spoke, "You should have a really pretty name, like you! How about 'Akira'?" the boy asked innocently, but the way his eyes kept jumping gave him away.

 

He gave Takashi the blankest face possible and asked, "Isn't that a character from your favourite TV show?" 

 

Takashi flushed, embarrassed at being caught. "Yes," he answered in a small voice.

 

"I thought this name was going to mean 'me and no one else'," the merman couldn't help teasing him, especially as he turned redder and redder.

 

"He's really cool," the boy mumbled, in lieu of an answer. Then suddenly, his whole demeanor changed and he lit up. "Wait! I know! How about 'Keith'?" 

 

"Keith?" he repeated. The name was simple enough. It was short and rolled easily off his tongue.

 

"Yeah! It's a cool name, isn't it?" Takashi asked, smile widening. The boy’s smile was contagious and the merman found himself smiling once again.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is,” he said.    
  
Keith. He repeated the name again in his head. He didn’t know what to think of that name, other than the slight happiness he felt at being given a name in the first place- it didn’t feel like  _ his _ name yet, but he knew the human would try his hardest to make it so.

 

“So you like the name?” the boy prompted and he answered with a nod of his head.

 

“Yes! Then I’ll call you ‘Keith’ from now on, okay Keith?” the child asked. The name sounded new and different, and a little awkward on his tongue. But it’s not a horrible name to be stuck with for eternity if he’s being honest. 

 

“Okay,” the merman said and tried for a smile. The child cheered and giggled in joy - an adorable sight. 

 

After he had calmed down, Takashi spoke again, with an innocent look on his face, “It’s actually Akira’s first name. ‘Akira’ is his middle name.” 

 

Oh.

 

The sneaky little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
